Salon langganan
by Aam Tempe
Summary: Aku menyukai apapun yang ia lakukan. Saat dia menyentuh rambutku, mengeramasiku, mencukurku, dan merasakan tangannya yang hangat berada di keningku, membuatku ingin berlama-lama di sana.


_**Naruto belong to Masashi Kisimoto**_

_**Typo(S), OoC, Cliffhanger, Short.**_

* * *

><p>Aku menyukai salah satu pekerja di salon kecil perkampungan di tempat tinggalku yang lama.<p>

Aku baru melihat salon kecil itu, karena aku baru kembali dari kota.

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, salon ini seperti sepi pelanggan. Dan saat aku pertama masuk, ada dua pekerja yang sedang mengobrol. Dua-duanya perempuan.

Saat itulah aku mengenalnya. Hyuuga Hinata.

Dia sangat ramah, tetapi bukan ramah yang berlebihan semisal tertawa menyebalkan dan bertanya banyak hal bahkan nomor telephonku.

Dia memperlakukan pengunjung dengan sopan, dan senyuman yang simpul tapi manis.

Awalnya aku hanya tertarik dengan sikapnya yang pemalu.

Tapi saat ini aku menyukai apapun yang ia lakukan. Saat dia menyentuh rambutku, mengeramasiku, mencukurku, dan merasakan tangannya yang hangat berada di keningku, membuatku ingin berlama-lama di sana.

Tapi aku tidak bisa terus begini. Rambutku bisa-bisa habis karena aku sering bercukur.

Aku selalu berharap agar rambutku memiliki perkembangan pertumbuhan yang sangat cepat setiap hari.

Tapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin karena sekarang rambut panjang sepunggungku kini sudah sebahu .

Dan aku datang kesini setiap minggu (Sebenarnya aku telah menahan diriku untuk pergi ketempat ini setiap hari.)

Sampai saat ini, aku paham. Otak jeniusku sangat tidak berguna saat berhadapan dengan seorang Hyuuga.

Aku tidak bisa memikirkan strategi terbaik untuk berkenalan dengannya dan mengajaknya keluar. Yang aku lakukan hanya pergi kesana setiap hari dan memperhatikannya dari luar. Lalu setiap hari libur aku menjadi seorang pengunjung dengan majalah bisnis tebal di depan mukaku sementara dia melakukan tugasnya, mencukurku.

Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak bisa bicara tentang hal lain selain…

"Tolong rapikan rambutku,"

Ah, aku melakukannya lagi.

Saat ini aku berada di salonnya. Duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca majalah bisnis yang sama, meskipun mataku tidak benar-benar pada tulisan berbahasa English di dalam majalah itu.

Mataku memandangnya diam-diam. Dia melakukan kerjanya dengan professional dan hati-hati. Dan aku tidak pernah ketahuan saat mengintipnya.

Tapi saat ini dia memandangku diam-diam dari kaca besar yang ada di hadapanku sehingga mukanya memerah karena malu. Mata kami bertemu pandang.

Aku menurunkan majalah dari hadapanku dan memandangnya lewat cermin besar.

Dan…

"Aku ingin kau mencukur jenggotku juga," aku bilang. Dia sedikit terkejut. tapi aku tidak peduli karena aku memang telah membiarkan jenggotku memanjang untuk hari ini.

Aku merasa aneh dengan kepribadian baruku yang muncul setelah bertemu dengan Hinata.

Alisnya terangkat seperti punya pertanyaan.

"aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang," aku bilang. Dia cepat-cepat mengalihkan matanya dari bayanganku yang ada di cermin kemudian bekerja.

"Aku ingin berpenampilan yang terbaik."

Dia mengangguk mengerti.

Aku sangat ingin tersenyum lebar untuk diriku sendiri.

Pengalaman ini adalah pengalaman yang sangat mendebarkan.

Berbicara dengannya dengan saling menatap wajah (meski lewat cermin) adalah sesuatu yang membuat diriku sangat bangga lebih bangga dari saat lulus S3 dengan hasil terbaik dan termuda, lebih bangga dari saat menjadi Direktur termuda di perusahaan ternama, aku merasa konyol aku tidak merasakan apapun saat hal yang orang bilang hal membanggakan kumiliki.

Tapi aku merasa bangga sekarang, karena aku bisa melihat betapa indahnya mata itu, dan betapa tipisnya bibir merah muda itu, juga betapa menggemaskannya pipi itu, betapa…

"Duh," aku meringis. Silet itu mengirisku tepat di atas jakunku.

"_Go_-_gomen!" ia terkejut dan sangat panik. Dengan _bergegas membasahi lap bersih dan mengelapkannya ke leherku. Mukanya sangat ketakutan dan dia terlihat tegang juga pucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kataku dia menghentikan gerakan lap di leherku, dan menatapku cemas. Lalu melap leherku yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku ceroboh sekali," suaranya bergetar. Terlihat sekali dia akan menangis, aku mengambil lap itu dan menekannya di leherku.

"Percayalah, aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Tapi kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang, dan penampilanmu akan sangat buruk dengan luka di panjang di lehermu!" dia bilang dengan air matanya yang terjatuh.

Dia sangat ketakutan, kurasa.

"Tenang saja, aku masih akan tetap menarik dengan luka kecil ini, " jawabku. Dia masih cemas.

"bahkan mungkin aku akan terlihat lebih _manly_ dengan luka ini," lanjutku. Aku memberinya senyuman.

"salonmu membuatku tampak seperti 'laki-laki' yang sebenarnya. sebelumnya, orang-orang mengira aku adalah seorang 'wanita'." aku berusaha untuk tenang. walaupun sebenarnya leherku sangat sakit. leherku berdarah. Aku sedang kesakitan.

"Terimakasih untukmu," Dan mukanya memerah, dia terlihat sedikit tenang dan melap air matanya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak harus membaya-"

"Aku akan membayarnya."

"Ti-tidak! Kau tidak harus, tuan!"

"Itachi. Panggil aku Itachi, kau membuatku merasa sangat tua dengan panggilan 'tuan'mu." Setelah mengatakan itu, aku menyuruhnya menyelesaikan pencukuran jenggotku.

Dia melakukannya dengan lebih pelan dan berhati-hati. Setelah beberapa saat, dia melepas kain leherku, menaburkan bedak pada sikat berbulu halus dan membersihkan sisa rambut yang tertinggal.

"Apa Itachi-_san_ yakin tidak apa-apa? Itachi-_san_ benar-benar tidak harus membayarku." Suaranya sangat pelan dan dia menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"Benarkah?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu sebagai gantinya, kau harus datang ke _caffe_ sebrang sana, dan melihat apakah aku berpenampilan dengan menarik atau tidak."

"Eh?"

"Kau harus berkencan denganku dan melakukan hal romatis bersamaku, dan menerima lamaranku."

* * *

><p>Saya tahu ini sangat biasa! Tapi saya ingin sekali membuat ItaHina di list stories saya. Hehe<p>

Terimakasih, minna


End file.
